The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 29: Nothing
Moch: hi guys. where's my coffee? UMG: you drink coffee? moch: yes, you now know this episode. 4th wall:*crack* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S F ING IT!*shoots moch* Moch: au.*dies* UMG: isn't that a bit...cruel? 4th wall:ISHUT UP WEAKLING!*shoots UMG* UMG:f*wk.*dies and then comes back to life for no reason, and FALCON PUNCHes the 4th Wall* ACF: *run in the door* GUYS I GOT SOME PURPLE SHELL! UMG:what's this? ACF: the magic conch shell. UMG: urrwut? ACF: it will gine you suggestions to do stuff. CC00: LET ME SEE! (Pushes ACF out of the way) What is the meaning of life? (pulls cord) Conch Shell: 42. CC00: OMIGAWD IT WORKS! :D Luigi:*pushes CC00 out of the way* LEMME SEE! zwhat should we do? *pulls cord* TMCS:nothing. Luigi: LET'S DO NOTHING! CC00: ALL HAIL THE MAGIC CONCH! Tornadospeed: Aw come on. Theres no way doing nothing will benefit any of us in any way. Everyone Else: STFU AND OBEY THE CONCH Tornadospeed: ............................................ *does nothing* Meanwhile Justin Bieber: Hey guys! Look what I stole from Bunker Laboratories! *shows other Autotunerz a tank of Liquid Nitrogen* Selena Gomez: Great... why do we care? Justin: Theres a bunch of warning labels on this thing, so we should flood the Bunker with it >:D Rebecca Black: Works for me. *puts tube in window* Justin: *turns nozel* (Liquid Nitrogen fills Bunker) Luigi:...AUGH! CC00:Shut up luigi, we all know that-AUGH! Pinkie Pie: Brrr, it sure is cold in here! Tornadospeed: *is half frozen* What the? *looks at space where nitrogen tank was* Blast it. Mr. Candy Cane: Why is everyone frozen? IS IT CHRISTMAS? EVERYONE HANG TREES ON ME! :D (freezes) ACF: What's with all the rackets? I'm busy doing nothing here! *becomes half frozen* This sucks, man. UMG: This really isn't funny guys. Mochlum: HEY GUYS NOSTRIL PARTY TIME! (flies to Moon) Moon:get off moch.*shakes* Mochlum: OMG ICE! (freezes into popsicile man) Sonic with fire shield: ...what the-*does not freeze* MTS:*is still doing nothing**freezes* Mochlum: (unpopsicles self) TURTLE ACF: BOB! D-Did you m-m-ess with the temperture a-again? Bob: *is frozen* ACF: Aw crump- *becomes frozen* Mochlum: WE NEED HELP! PALUTENIA, BRING IN PIT! Pit: (flies in) I CAN HELP! I BROUGHT MY VOLCANO ARM! (burns everything) YESH! (ice monster attacks) Pit: I'LL GET IT! I AM PIT, SERVANT OF THE GODDESS OF LIGHT, AND YOU, ARE, HISTORY! Ice Monster: (freezes Pit) Mochlum: Um... Link, can you do it? Link: (walks in) I'LL HELP! (slashes at Ice Monster with Biggoron Sword) Ice Monster: (freezes Link and rips his toes off because they're frozen) Mochlum: I'm just gonna run. (dashes off) ACF:...me too.*runs off* Pinkie Pie: *becomes un-frozen* What happened? *sees Ice Monster* Ohai! I'm Pinkie Pie, and I'm your new bestest friend! :D Ice Monster: ...AHHHHHHHH PINK HORSE! GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEE Tornadospeed: *turret voice* Target Lost. *freezes* UMG: *comes from nowhere* Adventure Time? MLP? Screw this. *Beats the crap outta the Ice Monster and stabs Pinkie Pie, but Pinkie Pie comes back to life* UMG: *punches free Link and Pit* Ok we need to talk Moch, Palutenia isn't how it's spelled. Thank God you didn't spell it PALEtunia this time. Pit: Yeah! Ice Monster: And the plot doesn't make a lick of sense. One second ACF freezes, and another she's alive and running. And why would ACF, a GIRL, say This sucks, man. WTF? And now I'm alive? *dies* Narrator:I can't even tell what's going on anymore... UMG: what is going on?*UMG goes outside* J.B:Rebecca!S&K! do you hear something? Reecca:yes. S&K:It sounds like footsteps... UMG:A-HA! so that's the problem! J.B: CR*P! THEY GOT US! UMG:*kicks the machine and it explodes* aftermath ACF: I wonder how UMG is doing... Bob(All people are unfrozen): gee, IDK... Umg:*Has several burn marks*I'm fine...... TS:what happened? UMG:A machine was the reason we froze.\ TS:and...? UMG:A simple kick blew it up. TS:...ok... UMG:At least we're safe. The end! J.b:*Runds across*I'M NOT DONE YET! YOU'LL SEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fails Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Fails Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Teh Bunker Category:................................................................................... Category:dots ^_^ Category:i do not care Category:loooooooooooooool Category:COME, FOLLOW ME. Category:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Category:oooooooo Category:catytigoariez Category:tyfhutyutykiyuk Category:eh... Category:spam Category:/)^3^(\ Category:SPAMZZZZZZZZZZ Category:TYJTYTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Category:Error: No spaghetti found Category:Maxwell the scribblenaut is awesome Category:the last category wasnt true Category:WAS TO Category:NUH UH Category:YA HUH Category:NA UHHHHHHHHHHH Category:WELL PROVE IT!!!!!!!! Category:..... Category:BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH Category:kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Category:gggggggg Category:Error Messages